Juunanagou's Past
by Kobra
Summary: Another typical Juunangou's (17) Past story. Lots of irony.


Ethan Frome

In your typical "Juuanagou's Past" Story, the mother and/or father is always abusive. But what if they weren't? What if it wasn't anything to do with the parents? What if it was just another kid? Although it may be farther from the real thing, here's a little something that says "the parents weren't abusive. It was someone else's fault"

Juuanagou's Past

(and technically speaking, Gero's and Chi-Chi's too) 

** **

**Prologue******

Max and Amy were the happiest couple around. They had a nice house, and they loved each other dearly. 

"Honey, I'm pregnant." Amy told Max, Tuesday.

"Really?" said Max, excited, "how much?" HE asked nervously. 

"2 months." Amy replied. 

"That's wonderful!!!!!" Max said joyously. "Now we can finally have kids of our own." 

Amy smiled.

____________________________________________

As the months past, Amy's pregnancy became more and more obvious. Soon, she was pregnant enough to know what she was having. 

"Twins. A boy and a girl" The doctor told her. 

Her face cracked a smile, for she was overjoyed at not just having one, but 2 bundles of joy. 

**The Story**

"Wake up Aaron, Wake up Jamie, you don't want to be late for your first day of 1st grade." Amy nudged the 2 out of bed; finally they got up. 

"What the time it is?" Jamie asked. 

"Time for you to go to school, sleepyhead!!!" Amy ruffled her daughter's short, dirty blond hair. Amy had always liked her daughter's hair, but she would have appreciated if it were lighter, straw colored. Aaron was still asleep. 

"WAKE UP LAZY BROTHER" Jamie screamed, and stepped on her brother's foot hard.

"OWWWWWWWW!!!!! Okay, okay, I'm up J, cool down." Aaron said, putting on his shirt. J had always been a nickname for Jamie, A for Aaron. 

"COME ON, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!!" Jamie screamed. "WHAT'S WITH YOU? ALWAYS TAKING YOUR TIME!!!!!"

"You only have one year of 1st grade. I want my year to be the best." 

Eventually, they did get to elementary school, on time, mostly because of Jamie's screaming was getting annoying to Aaron. 

A shy kid walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Jason." 

"Hi, I'm Aaron and this is my twin sister, Jamie." Aaron introduced them.

A bunch of other kids ran over to Jason. 

"Hey, who're the twins?" A tall boy asked Jason. 

"Ummmm…Jamie and Aaron." Jason replied, scared as hell. 

"Oh okay. Hi. I'm Mike and I'm in 4th grade so if ya have any problems, just tell me." Mike said to them, friendlily. 

"Hi" Jamie said. 

A loud bell interrupted Jamie's next words.

"Well, gotta get to class, nice meeting you!!" Mike yelled and ran off. 

Aaron led the way as they followed a group of other 1st graders. 

Inside, there were 5 lists and lots of nervous little kids. 

"Okay, Hello and welcome to first grade. Look on the lists and see if your name is there. There is and arrow on each list. Follow the arrow of the list your name is on. The teacher said.   


Jamie looked up. "I'm in Mr. Erik's class, what about you, A?" Jamie asked up brother.

"I'm in Mrs. Michael's. I guess we'll be separated." Aaron said, definite depression in his voice. The 2 walked off separated.

Jamie walked in her class, very nervous because her brother wasn't there to guide her. 

"Okay class, my name is Mr. Erik. I'll be your 1st grade teacher and we'll do lots of fun stuff this year!" 

"Yeah, shut up." A drawled voice came from the back row. 

"Excuse me sir?" Mr. Erik asked. 

"My name's Link, I'm a tough guy." 

"Last name?" 

"Gero" 

"Pleased to meet you, Link Gero." 

"Shut up" 

"GO STRAIGHT TO THE PRINEAPAL, YOUNG MAN!!" Mr. Erik yelled angrily. 

"Okay, cool it old man." Link got up and waked smoothly towards the door. 

Meanwhile at Aaron's Class…

"My name is Aaron Nicky and I have a twin sister named Jamie." 

The girl next to him spoke. "My name is Jessica and I have a sister named Chi-Chi." 

"Now that we are all done getting to know each other, we can start an activity." They started making nametags. Aaron put a "17" on his, because it was his lucky number. 

10 years later…(that means the twins are 15) 

Aaron got up, woke his sister up and the 2 went to school. 

"So, Link dropped out?" Aaron asked Jamie, who happened to be in the class of the notorious troublemaker.

"Yeah, but he could of easily gotten in a good college with a science scholarship. That kid has it all down." Jamie replied. 

"Except his attitude" Aaron mumbled. "He has a serious attitude problem. Now Jessica's sister, Chi-Chi, she has it all." Aaron started daydreaming about her. 

"ooooooooooh, Aaron's in love, Aaron's in love" Jamie teased. 

"Shut up sis, people'll find out" Aaron pleaded.

"Okay." She said, ruffling her dirty-blond hair, the same length as her brothers, except his was black. She ran off to join her friends, and Aaron went off to find his.

"Did you see that cute little kid with the black hair? He is soooooo cute!" Jessie giggled with her sister, Chi-Chi and Jamie. 

"That's my brother, Jessie! How dare you talk that way about him!" Jamie scolded Jessie.

Meanwhile at Aaron's friends…………

"That girl with the dirty-blond hair is hot! She's very hot." Aaron's best friend, Sean said. 

"THAT'S MY SISTER, SEAN!" Aaron screamed.

"I know, but she's still hot"

"Now, SHE is hot" he said, pointing to Chi-Chi. 

The bell rung and they had to go inside.

"Hey Jamie, I think we are in the same class this year." 

"Finally" Jamie replied, as they had not been in the same class even once. 

"Hello, My name is Mr. Erik, I taught 1st grade 9 years ago, so I would see you guys. I see Jamie in the back."

"This was your teacher in 1st grade?" Aaron asked Jamie in a muffled whisper. 

"Yeah." 

"Do I hear talking back there?" 

"No Mr. Erik" 

"Good. Now take out your Spanish books and open to page 43."

"Oh look, its little Jamie Nicky and her brother." Came a familiar voice.

"Will you be joining us, Mr. Link Gero, my favorite student which had to be sent to the principal the first day of school?" Mr. Erik asked impatiently. 

"Oooooooooooh, my favorite teacher is here. No I cant. I have other work to do, and I need a full-time job to create a lab for myself. I am, after all, a scientist. You can call me Dr. Gero." 

"If you insist, DR. Gero. If you're not going to join then leave." 

Link turned on his shiny black boots and walked away.   
  


Whispers broke out all over the classroom, and it took Mr. Erik several minutes to get them all calmed down. 3 hours later, recess. 

Word spread like wildfire that Link was building a lab. It was the only thing anyone talked about for the next 2 weeks.

"You really knew that Link was doing this, Sis? Why didn't you tell me?" Aaron asked his sister, when they got home. 

"Because I didn't want too. You're not my protector anymore; I don't need to tell you everything that happens to me."

"Mr. Erik isn't going to tell anyone, and if the police don't know, who knows what he could do? He's gonna hide it up in the mountains, and its gonna remain a secret until he wants it revealed." Aaron said worried. 

"I don't know where it is." Jamie said, about to pout. 

Suddenly the phone rang.

(Note *everything with brackets around it was said by the person on the other side of the phone) 

Jamie picked it up

"Hello, this is Jamie Nicky, who's calling?" [It's Dr. Gero] "Oh hi, Link. Look about ------ "[MY NAME IS DR. GERO, NOT LINK!!!!] "Okay, okay look, about this lab this, is it really necessary?" [Actually, I was hoping for you to come and tour it. It's done, ya know.] "Really? Me? Can Aaron come?" [No, Aaron can't come and yes you.] "Okay thanks. Where is should I meet you?" [I'll come and get you tomorrow after school] "Okay cool, seeya." [Seeya, remember no Aaron] 

Jamie placed the phone back on the hook. "It's my friend." She rolled her eyes to show sarcasm. 

"Him? Link?" What does HE want?" Aaron said angrily. 

"He wants me to tour his lab alone…." 

"Without me?" 

"Yeah" 

"If he think he can do that to-----" Aaron began.

"Listen, A. I'm going and I can handle myself now. You still are my brother, but I can handle myself now." Jamie yelled at Aaron. 

"Sorry" Aaron apologized. 

Meanwhile at Link's lab……………………….

"Soon they will be mine, starting with Jamie and ending with Aaron….soon, they will be mine to command. I will have them, them as (dramatic reverb) androids…………."

Back at J&A's house…

"I'M GOING, AARON NICKY!!! IF YOU WANT TO STOP ME THEN TRY!!" Jamie flew out the door and slammed the door in her brother's face.

"If I know that evil scientist, he's trying to get us to hate each other. I think he's doing a good job on J too." Aaron mumbled and then tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"JAMIE!!! UNLOCK THIS DOOR!!" 

Jamie didn't. 

The next day (yes Jamie finally unlocked they door) Aaron was still trying to coax Jamie if he could come, but it didn't work. 

Jamie came home from school that very jumpy. Soon, a car pulled up to her house. 

"Link?" Jamie asked nervously.

"No. Dr. Gero" Link said. (Even thought Dr. Gero is his name, I'm still gonna call him link) "Come on, get in." he motioned to the car. 

Jamie nervously got in the Volkswagen Beetle. 

"Scientists drive beetles?" Jamie asked. 

"NO", he said, pulling his shift into drive, "I just happen to be the exception."

4 hours later………….

"We're here!" Link said sarcastic excitement in his voice. 

"I can hardly wait" Jamie rolled her eyes.

Link grabbed Jamie's hand and ran forward. When he reached the gorge, he pressed a few buttons on the secret panel and the door opened. 

"WHOA!!!! I didn't know you were taking it this seriously." Jamie said, very surprised. 

"You were expecting a bunch of tubes and that's it?" link asked. "You know I take things more seriously then that" 

Huge machines covered the walls. Keyboards and tubes very connected to most of them. 

"Hello Dr. How are you?" A mechanical voice asked.

"Very good Iris. And you?" Link asked. "This is my computer AI, Iris. Jamie, say hello to Iris." 

"H-h-h-hi." Jamie said scared. "Look, I think I've toured enough. I would like to go now." 

"Its too late now, Jamie. You know where my lab is, and I can't allow anyone else to know." 

"YOU MONSTER!!! LET ME GO!!!" Jamie screamed, but Link had her tight.

Back at Aaron's house…

"DAMN!!!!" he cursed and banged his hand on the table. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone!!! I have to get her back…but I have no idea where the lab is and I cant drive. " Jamie cursed himself over and over again. 

Meanwhile at Dr Gero's Lab…

"LET ME GO!!!" Jamie yelled over and over again. Link had tied her to a wall.

"Please shut up, Jamie dearest. Soon you'll like me…soon (dramatic reverb)" Link stuffed some duct tape into her mouth.

Back at Aaron's house…

"Finally, a way to get there!" Aaron exclaimed. 

Suddenly the phone rang. 

Note *everything with brackets around it was said by the person on the other side of the phone) 

Aaron picked it up

"Hello, this is Aaron Nicky, who's calling?" [You know…] "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER? [She's here, fine. Now I want you to come. I'll pick you up right at your house so stay there]"IF YOU EVEN TOUCH HER…"[hah…don't worry, she's fine.] 

Aaron slammed the handheld back one the receiver. 

"I HATE THAT BITCH!!!"

A beetle parked outside, and a crazy scientist with an out-of-control ego walked out. He swaggered to Aaron's door and knocked.

"You."

"Me"

"Where's Jamie and what did you do to her?!" Aaron yelled at Link. 

"Come with me." Link turned on his shiny black boots and walked away.

"A beetle? I know you are a idiot, but driving a beetle is stupid."

"The only stupid here is you." Link jabbed a finger at Aaron. "I don't have to let you see you sister. I could just go ahead and she would never know you again. I'm just being nice" 

"YOU SONOVA----"

"Huh? Okay, I'll just erase her memory without a goodbye…"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO!"

"Okay, but only if you do it too."  
  


Aaron stared at the ground for a few minutes. 

"Okay, I'll do it. But what is it?"Aaron's voice just gave out, lost of its energy. 

"I am going to---first get in the car." Link demanded, waving a hand towards the beetle.

Aaron eyed Link dangerously as he walked toward the vehicle that would drive him towards his doom. He walked and stooped into the vehicle. Link got in the driver's seat.

"NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?"

"I am going to turn both of you into androids, in which to my use. Both of you will have your memories erased."

"YOU WHAT?"

"You heard me" 

(4 hours later)

"We're here."

"Wahoo" 

"Oh come on, show some enthusiasm. After, you get to live forever and you get to fly." 

"Yeah, the consequences? I never remember my sister again." Aaron said, with a heavy heart. 

"You'll remember your sister. She's still gonna know that you're her brother and that your gonna remember that she's your sister. I already have some "memories" to give to you when you lose your current memory." Link said, with an evil grin.

"Oh thanks. New memories, I can hardly wait." Aaron said, dripping with sarcasm.

The door opened and Jamie screamed.

"UMPPPFFFF!!" (She was gagged, you see)

"JAMIE!!!" Aaron ran over to his sister and took the electric tape out of her mouth.

  
Link viewed the scene with pleasure as Aaron stared at him with eyes of hate.

"What did we ever do to you?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why us?" 

"I chose you because you 2 are inseparable. IF you guys hung around each other a lot, it would seem normal and no one would think anything odd." Link explained.

"But why us? Why couldn't you take 2 kids who were just friends?" Jamie pursued. 

"Because, Jamie dearest, I need some relation. You don't understand, but the process of scoliosis (yes, I know that's a back disease, but now it's a fancy word for turning some one into an android) works different with every person. Taking 2 people related to each other would make it easier to make sure it worked on both of you." Link continued to explain. "Of course, I don't know how long it will take, so you guys can just stay here for now. Iris, make sure they are properly cared for" 

"Yes doctor." The computer known as Iris answered. 

"A-a-a-Aaron, I'm scared." Jamie quivered.

"So am I, J, so am I." 

They huddled under the light and fell fast asleep.

The next day at the Nicky residence… (aka Aaron's and Jamie's house)

Amy woke up from a nightmare at 3 AM.

"Jamie? Aaron?" She asked. "I better go check on them, they haven't been here since that buggy picked them up." Amy shifted uncomfortably in her bed, as she lifted the sheets and put a robe on (yes she did have clothes on, she's just cold) She stepped gingerly into the room that her twins shared. 

"Aaron? Jamie?" There was no answer. 

"OH NO! My kids are missing." She called the police. 

(This is the same as all the other phone calls)

"MY KIDS ARE MISSING!!" [Calm down, maim. When were they missing?] "The last time is saw them was at 4:30" [where did they go?] "Well first my girl, Jamie got picked up by a blue Volkswagen beetle and then my boy got picked up at 5:30" [okay thank you, we will try to find them] 

Amy hung up very worried.

Back at the evil teen doctor's lab……….

"Wake up, Jamie. Wake up Aaron" Link kicked both of them hard.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Aaron screamed. "Oh, It's just you. I was having a nightmare.

Jamie woke up to Aaron's screaming and began screaming herself, because she wasn't in her bed. 

"Hush, J." Aaron rocked her sister gently. 

"A, I'm scared and hungry and cold." Jamie shivered slightly. 

"Stay there, J. I'll be right back" Aaron comforted his sister. 

Aaron stood up and walked across the room. 

"Link? Where are you, scum?" Aaron asked bravely. 

"Right in front of you, Aaron." All the lights suddenly went on and Link was in Aaron's face. 

"Scum" Link said. "Fool to resist." 

"Look who's talking" Aaron retorted. "At least I don't kidnap people" 

"Hah! I am doing scientific work." 

"Just like in my dream" Aaron mumbled. 

"What happened?" Jamie asked curiously. 

"In my dream, there was this creature and he had this long tail and on the end there was a hypodermic needle-like point. He ran around the countryside, killing people with that point, stealing their life energy and then I was fighting him. Suddenly, that needle opened up and turned into a funnel to come down on me and when I asked why he was doing that, he said that it was meant that way; he was doing what was meant to be done. Suddenly, that funnel descended on me and then I woke up."

Link thought about that for a second. 

*Note: sounds like cell, eh? Technically, the idea for Cell came from this dream, so it's actually Aaron's fault that Cell existed. Fate is ironic sometimes, no? * 

Sounds like a good creation, Link thought to himself. 

"Sounds like a nightmare." Jamie said.

"It was." Aaron looked over at that evil glint in Link's eyes. "Don't even think about it" 

"Thank you. Now come."Link turned and motioned for them to follow. 

At Jamie and Link and Aaron's school…

"Where's Jamie?" Jessie asked Chi- Chi. 

"I don't know, sis. She wasn't there last night, I tried to call her." Chi- Chi answered. 

Sean, Aaron's best friend, walked over to them with a puzzled look on his face 

"Have you guys seen Aaron?" He asked them. "I know you guys hang out with Jamie and they are twins." 

"No. WE were just about to ask you the same thing." Jessie replied smoothly. "It's odd, both of them not being here. And I think it has to do with a dropout we all know." 

"What could Link have to do with it?" Sean asked.

"I don't know, but he's been hanging around Jamie for a few days." Chi- Chi answered for her sister. Her black hair fell down her shoulders when Jessie go mad and pulled out her scrunchi. "SIS!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO DO THAT?!" 

"Yeah, 5 minutes" Jessie said, smirking. 

At Dr. Gero's Lab as we know it………

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Aaron asked for the 30th time. 

"I'm going to turn you into an android, erase your memories, and give you new ones, for the 30th time." Link said impatiently. 

"All our friends are gonna wonder where we are, Link. I think they'll think about you being behind it." Jamie said, cowering behind her brother. 

"I know that, I'm not stupid. And I don't care." Link said. "Now shut up" 

Link carefully typed on a keyboard, obviously precise. "Almost done…there! Done. Now all we need is 2 people."   
  


Aaron bravely stepped forward. "IT was nice living with ya, sis." 

"Okay, you first. Come over here." Link motioned for him to follow. "Now just get in here" he swept his hand forward to a large coffin-like thing with the number 17 on it. 

"Why 17?" Aaron asked. 

"Because, if this works, you will be my 17th creation. Your sister will be 18." 

"Funny, 17's my lucky number." 

"Well soon, its gonna be you" 

"I think I've changed my mind." Aaron told Link edgily. 

"TOO LATE!" Link shoved Aaron into the coffin- like thing. 

"YOU BASTARD!! GET THE HELL OFF ME!! NOW DAMNIT!!!" Aaron screamed, until Link pushed a button and the door closed. 

"Now it's your turn, Jamie dearest." 

Link gently waved to the other coffin-like thing, this one with an 18 on it. Jamie stepped forward.

"Come on, I don't have all day." 

Jamie walked into, said a prayer, and the door closed. 

"Goodbye, Aaron, Jamie. Hello Androids 17 and 18!!" Link jumped for joy. 

Aaron's heart beat faster and faster inside the coffin. He screamed and screamed. (I don't know how to turn someone into an android; I'm just making it up as I go along) Robotic hands came from all around. Excruciating pain shot up his arm, where the first arm touched. Pain came from all around. His flesh burned, crinkled, shriveled up. Robotic plates came up, replaced. His own straight "raven" black hair was replaced. It was the same, but artificial.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His scream bounced off the walls of the lab. 

"Shut up!" Link said, although he knew Aaron couldn't hear him. "This is going to be good" Link rubbed his hands together evilly. 

3 years later…

Link calmly paced his lab. The 2 androids should be done soon, he thought nervously.Now all I need to do is replace their memories.

The room suddenly went deadly silent. The constant "rrrrrrr" of the machine stopped. 

"THEY'RE DONE!!" Link pressed the small buttons on the 2 coffin-like things. Both of them opened. 

"Link" was Aaron's first word. "Thank you for releasing me. Now I can destroy you" Aaron brought one fist to Link's neck. 

"Come now, 17. You don't want to kill me." 

"My name is Aaron, not 17. Where's my sister?" 

"I'm right over here, Aaron." Jamie's voice was of a worried sadness, but there was definite excitement in it. 

"Jamie!!" Aaron ran over to hug his sister. 

"I'll make a deal with you 2. You can return to school and live normal lives, but tell no one about me." Link said. 

"Fine" Aaron agreed. "Can you drive us?" 

"Why should I drive you? You can fly there." Link said. "Why don't you try?" 

Now, over the last 3 years, people had assumed they were dead. 

"Sounds good." Aaron shot a grin at his sister. Flying had been her only wish since 1st grade. 

As the 2 of them prepared to launch, Aaron wanted to know one more thing. 

"What's in this for you? I know you Link. You don't do anything unless it helps you in some way." 

"I am going to create an army. You are just the first part of it" 

"And you expect us to do your killing for you? Are you crazy?" Jamie asked, skeptically. "I'm not killing anyone for you." 

"You will when I give you your new memories. It's all part of the deal; remember? You have 2 weeks to live as people. Then you're my androids. Have fun" Link said, sheer ecstatic glee in his voice.

Aaron mumbled something under his breath.

"A, my hair. It's yellow. Like straw-colored." 

Aaron turned around to look at her sister's hair. "Yeah, your right. What did you do, Gero?" 

"I didn't do anything bad. I just changed her hair color." Link said maliciously. "You DYED it, remember?" 

"Oh yeah." Jamie rolled her eyes. "What's with the eyes?" 

"What's with the eyes? I can't exactly make you perfect. All androids have blue eyes. The "soulless" kind."

  
"Why soulless?" Aaron asked. 

"I just made it up." Link said, laughing at his own corny joke. 

Aaron shook his head. Looking down at his feet, he saw something else. 

"RR? What's that supposed to mean? And what's with this corny outfit?" 

"Your new attire. RR stands for Red Ribbon, my new army." 

The 2 twins flew away to see their friends. They had every intention of telling of Link's plan. They didn't know that he was watching.

At the Nicky house…

"How was your day at school, Jimmy?" Amy asked her kid. Ever since Aaron and Jamie had gone missing, she had had one other kid, Jimmy. Max, her loving husband, was at a business trip in New Orleans for 2 weeks. 

A knock interrupted her making of milk and cookies for Jimmy. 

"Who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone." When she opened the door, shock came all over her face. 

"What's wrong mommy?" Jimmy asked from behind her. 

"Mom…." Jamie whispered. 

"Jamie. Aaron. Where'd you go all these years?" 

"Not by choice mom…I'll tell you the whole story." Aaron coaxed.

The phone rang. (You know the drill)

"Hello, Nicky residence." [May I please speak to Jamie or Aaron Nicky please?] "Ummmm…okay." [Thank you.] "Aaron Nicky speaking."[We had a deal, Aaron, tell no one, or else I don't let you live your lives.] "YOU CANT STOP ME FROM LIVING, LINK! IT'S MY LIFE, YOU TOOK AWAY, IT'S MINE NOW!" [I can easily take your life away. There's this thing called a detonation device. You have a bomb; I have a remote. Don't push me to use it.]"DAMN YOU LINK!" [Goodbye, 17 heh heh.]

Aaron slammed the receiver down. 

"Was it him?" Jamie asked.

"Of course. I have to tell you something in private, Jamie." 

"Can't I know?" Amy asked. 

"No mom, you cant."

"Aaron Nicky, you tell me right now, I'm your mom."

"Not anymore, mom. Not anymore. Neither of us truly has one anymore. No relatives." 

Aaron grabbed Jamie by the hand and pulled her into a closet. 

"Listen Jamie, Link says he's installed some kind of bomb inside both of us and he has the remote. So we can't tell anyone about his lab and that we're androids." Aaron whispered urgently. 

"What about the eyes and hair and outfit?" Jamie asked nervously. 

"I don't know. We'll have to make something up." 

Aaron opened the door of the closet and they were faced with an annoyed mother and a confused brother.

"Who are these people, mommy?" Jimmy asked innocently.

"Jimmy, these are Aaron and Jamie, your older brother and sister." Amy explained. 

"Hi" Jimmy said shyly. 

"Hi, little brother. How's mommy today?" Jamie asked. It was good to be living a life again, she thought. 

"Good, but she's kinda scared." 

"Of what?" Aaron said, looking down. His face was wrinkled with worry, and he was preoccupied.

"I don't know" Jimmy said. "I'm only in 1st grade." 

"Mom, Can I go to Jessie's house?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, can I go to Sean's?" Aaron asked also.

"uhh…sure…just call and say you're coming." Amy said, wondering why they wanted to leave so fast.

Jamie picked up the phone first. She dialed Jessie's number. 

"Hello, can I please speak to Jessie?" [Sure, hold on. JESSIE, PHONE!!! Jessica Speaking. Who's calling?] "It's Jamie Nicky. Can I come over?" [Jamie? Sure I guess. Do you want me to drive you?] "NO thanks. I have my own mode of transportation" [okay, Seeya.]

Jamie hung up the phone and walked outside. 

"How are you getting there, honey?" Amy asked. 

"I have my ways" Jamie winked at Aaron and walked away. In the distance, Aaron could see the strange aura that both of them had while using their energy powers (aka Ki) 

"My turn to use the phone!" Aaron yelled.

"Hello, can I please speak to Sean?" [Sure, hold on. Sean, PHONE!!! Sean Speaking. Who's calling?] "It's Aaron Nicky. Can I come over?" [Aaron? Sure I guess. Do you want me to drive you?] "NO thanks. I have my own mode of transportation" [okay, Seeya.] 

He got some distance away and flew to catch up to Jamie.

"What are we going to do?" Jamie asked Aaron.

"I don't know, Jamie! I really don't know! WE just have to hope that they don't ask anything." Aaron yelled at his sister.

"Miss me?" Came a sarcastic voice.

"LINK? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Aaron stopped in mid-air. 

"I am using a communicator in your brains. You can tell people I kidnapped you, but no 'he turned me into an android….'" 

"DAMN YOU LINK!!" 

"Well, I'll be damned…Hehehe." 

"Seeya, Jessie's house is right there." Jamie slowed down and fell controllably.

She knocked politely on the door. Jessie opened. 

"JAMIE!!" Jessie enveloped her in a hug. "Where you been so long?"

"Link kidnapped me." 

"What happened to you eyes?" 

"New contacts. Ya like 'em?"

"They're scary-looking. So…………so empty."

That's what Link said, Jamie thought. 

"I have a lot of catching up to do, and I want to start now, jess. Come on!" 

"Okay, lets start." They started doing all the things that Jamie had missed for 3 years. 

With Aaron's friend…

"Link would really go that far just to kidnap you? Why?" Sean pressed. 

"I CANT TELL YOU!!" Aaron screamed at Sean. "JUST DROP IT!!!"

"No, I'm not just dropping it. I want to know." Sean remained stubborn. He stood his ground. 

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?! IT'S NOT YOUR BUNINESS!" 

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out myself." 

Aaron's eyes blazed anger at his friend.

Aaron heard an evil laugh. Link. "I'm leaving. I have to go somewhere." Aaron told Sean. 

"Okay." 

Aaron walked outside. He flew off back to his house." 

"How was your friend?" His mom asked. 

"Good."Aaron answered. He walked into his room. A lot of dust had settled there. He pulled out a journal. 

"Dear Journal" he began "it's been 3 years since I could write in you. I've been locked up in Dr. Gero's lab for that time. He turned me into a machine, made of parts and mechanics. He says he's going to erase my memories, along with my sister. My name will be Android 17. That's not a name, is it, journal? My sister, 18. What will he do? What will he make me do? Destruction? Terror? I wish I could tell someone about it but I cant or I'll die. What did I do wrong to deserve this? 

Sincerely,

Aaron Nicky"

Aaron gently laid down the book. "I always wished to fly, but this is a little much." he said to no one in particular. He opened to book back to the page. Erasing the ending, he wrote: 

Goodbye Journal,

Aaron Nicky, Android 17

A single tear fell down his face. I can still cry, he thought to himself. Aaron sobbed for a while. Then when he ran out of tears, the sorrow turned to hate. Using his ki, he completely and utterly destroyed the house and everyone in it. Only, somehow, the journal was the only thing that was ever usable. Aaron buried the journal, along with his mother and brother, and flew to Gero's lab. 

From Jessie's house, Jamie saw and heard the explosion. Jessie was painting her nails and Chi-Chi was doing her own. 

"Hey Jessie, I gotta get back to my home."

"Okay Jamie, come back tomorrow." 

Jessie walked outside and flew to the rubble of her own house.

"Aaron, you did this. Why?" Jamie whispered. His footsteps were short-lived but they were obvious. "He went to Link's lab" 

Jamie flew over.

At Link's Lab………

Aaron raged at Link, destroying everything. "YOU DID THIS!" He screamed and yelled and destroyed. 

"Calm down 17, calm down." Link persuaded gently. "I'll erase your memories now if you wish." 

"Fine! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! YOU DESTROYED ME!" Aaron raged at Link. 

"Okay. Just get in the coffin thing." 

Aaron eyes blazed at Link as he walked into to coffin thing. 

Jamie got there a second to late.

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER!?" Jamie screamed. 

"He just agreed to have his memories erased. You just missed him" 

Jamie eyes held sorrow. "Why did you do this, Aaron?" She whispered. 

"You too?" Link asked, hoping for a good answer. 

"Fine. I cant live without my brother." Jamie answered sorrowfully. She did the same.

(How every many years later that DBZ takes place. I'm not really sure how many…[I mean, whenever the androids were awakened])

P.S. Aaron and Jamie turned into Juuana and Juuhachi at this time…. don't get confused. :-)

Inside, Juuana whispered to his sister, via telepathy.

"Juuhachi, I remember something." Juuana thought urgently.

"What, Juuana? Part of our past?" Juuhachi pressed.

"Yeah. I think that I hate Dr. Gero. Link" 

"Oh." Juuhachi thought. She was hoping for something more interesting. "Then destroy him when you get out" 

"Yeah, but I'm gonna make it look like I don't remember, because that would arouse suspicion" Juuana explained.

"Yeah, your right." Juuhachi agreed. 

Outside the coffin things…….

"IT'S ALIVE!!!" (Yeah I know that's not what he said in the episode, but I don't remember so I'll just make it up as I go along :-) )

BANG!! BANG!! (That would be Vegita attempting to get the door open.) BOOM!!

"Where are you, ANDROID?!" Vegita screamed, aggravated. 

"Right here, Vegita. Where are you?" Gero aka android 20 asked maliciously. 

Vegita got the typical angry Vegita look and attempted to beat the crap out of Gero but he pressed the button to open Juuana's coffin thingy. 

(Juuana gets out like in that episode and gives Vegita a look.) 

"Hi." 

(Gero laughs like in the episode and then opens Juuhachi's coffin thing)

"Hey Juuhachi." Juuana said, scheming at the second.

"Hey Juuana." Juuhachi replied back. 

Juuana swiped the remote from Gero. 

"Give that back!" Gero yelled. 

Juuana smirked typical trickster smirk (the one that becomes famous) "why should I?" Juuana asked sarcastically.

"Because I am your creator and I said so." Gero, beginning to get angry 

"Oh well." Juuana said. Juuhachi smirked. "Give me one good reason." 

"BECAUSE I GAVE YOU LIFE AND I CAN TAKE IT AWAY!! NOW GIVE THAT BACK!! @$$HOLE!!!"

Juuana's smirk disappeared. With little effort, he crushed the device.

"DAMN YOU!!!!!" Gero cursed. "I REALLY WISHED YOU DIDN'T CRUSH THE DETONATION DEVICE!!!"  
  


Juuana went back to smirking. Then he punched a hole in Gero. 

18 smirked also and resisted to clap and laugh at him. 

Juuana then kicked Gero's head off and smashed it. The Z warriors watched, amazed. 

"Hey you with the shiny head, Come here" 

"M-m-m-m-e?" Krillin asked.

Juuana nodded

THE STORY OF DRAGON BALL Z BEGINS HERE……….

**Epilogue **

58 years later…….

Dragon Ball Z, as well as Dragon Ball GT, were both over. Gohan was in his 70's and Goten was in his 60's. On this particular day, they were just wondering around. 

"Hey Gohan! Look what I found!" Goten yelled. 

"What?" Gohan hobbled over. 

"It's some kind of journal." Goten flipped the pages and checked it out. 

Gohan looked intensely at it. "Aaron Nicky. I wonder who that is." He flipped the pages until he hit the last one. "THIS IS Juuana'S JOURNAL?!" he practically screamed. "oh I get it." Gohan said. 

"What do you mean?" Goten asked, totally lost. 

"You know, ultra Juuana? Super Juuana? Android Juuana?" Gohan said hoping he'd catch on. 

"Ooooooh. Hellfighter?" Goten asked.

"No. Hellfigter was 100 percent android. A person named Aaron Nicky wrote this. That means it couldn't have been Hellfighter. Goten, this is the android twins' past." 

"HOLY CRAP!!!"

"Yeah I know. Should we show Juuhachi?" 

"Juuhachi? I don't know. Maybe we should ask Krillin." Goten said. 

"Yeah, that would probably be wise." The 2 old geezers flew off. (Hey Gohan's like 70 and Goten's like 60) 

At Krillin's house……

"Mommy…where's daddy?" Marron asked Juuhachi. 

"I don't know, sweetie." 

The door burst open. Krillin was sweating profusely. 

"You're too old for this kind of work, Krillin. Lay off." Juuhachi scolded. 

"I'm fine, Juuhachi. I'm a Z fighter and I can handle it."

"Krillin, Gohan and Goten are old, you're older. Goku's dead. Juuana is out in a cabin somewhere. The Z fighters aren't fighters anymore. Stop using it as an excuse." Juuhachi said. 

The door bound open again. 

"Juuana!" 

"Hey Juuhachi." Juuana said. "How ya been?" 

"I've been fine. I'm more worried about you right now." Juuhachi said. 

Suddenly the door got thrown clean off its hinges from being slammed open ONCE AGAIN. 

"Hey Gohan, hey Goten." 

"Juuanagou. I found something you might be interested in. You too Juuhachigou." Gohan said seriously. 

"What is it?"Juuana asked nervously. 

Gohan pulled the diary from his pouch. 

"It's a diary. You wrote it."   
  


"My past? Our past?" Juuana asked.

Gohan nodded. 


End file.
